CoP 1-3 Guide
CoP 1-3 Guide Have you ever felt defeated in one of the promyvions? Have you cried for help or advice? Well, I have; and I was defeated 7 times at Promyvion-Holla. I have kept hearing that people say it is best to have a SMN and RNG in your party, but the question is: does your linkshell or anyone you know have the job available? Mostly you will find they will not have that job available. What should you do? I sought advice and finally found one respectful player who gave me an idea on how to set up the party with what my linkshell had. At that point, he and I finally decided on how we would set it up. This set up has proven flawless for victory and you can live for a long time in battle. Party Set-Up 1) PLD/NIN or WAR/NIN 2) WAR/NIN 3) WAR/NIN 4) WAR/NIN 5) WAR/DNC or WAR/NIN 6) SCH/WHM or WHM/BLM PLD/NIN can use sentinel at the beginning to draw hate for short time. SCH/WHM is great choice because it can be used as healer until Mega Boss hp is down to 10-15% then used as nuker. Otherwise, WHM/BLM will do the job. Item need Hi-potion x5 for each promyvions.* Holy water x3 for promyvion - holla only. Holla Boss use aoe - curse. Poison Potion for promyvion - holla only. Holla Boss use aoe - sleep. Antidote for promyvion - mea only. Mea Boss use aoe - poison.* Yag drink x3 for each promyvions for mage only.* The symbol * shows that it is possible to not use that item. It depends on how the battle goes, but bring those just in case anyway. You can sell it when there are left overs. Macros for Items /item "Hi-potion" /item "Holy Water" /item "Poison Potion" /item "Antidote" Anima Marco Set-up /p Release Anmias now /item "Psychoanima" /wait 3 /item "Hysteroanima" The wait time seem having a bit issue because the marco didn't release Hysteroanima so when you hit marco, please check your inventory to see if Hysteroanima being use or not. When you still have hysteroanima, use it right away. /item "Terroanima" Why do we need Terroanima? This is good for back-up if thing go wrong and your party need rest. Only need 1 person to use Terroanima and it last 30 seconds. What Terroanima do is it make Mega Boss run away from player who use Terroanima. Each player will need to use Terroanima when Mega Boss come back. This is good 3 min rest for the party and should be enough to win. When to use Animas? When Mega Boss is at 90% HP, the leader of the party should call out the name to use animas. The best order for the players to use animas are PLD, WAR, WAR, WAR, WAR/DNC and Mage. When you use animas, it last for 30 seconds and should reduce 10 to 15% HP on Mega Boss. Leader need to watch Mega boss and when Mega boss start to attacking then that when next player with animas should be call to use it. When in need to use Terroanima, do the same thing. What to do when enter each Mega Boss's room? When your party enters the Mega Boss's room, have /NIN cast shadows. If you are in Promyvion - Holla, use Poison Potions before you engage. Some of the Mega Boss can steal buffs, such as Protect and food items. I would suggest you do not bring food items and do not buff up. Trust me on this because SCH/WHM accidentally buffed protect and battle last for 11 minutes at Promyvion - Holla, even though we defeated it in flawless victory. 11 minutes is a pretty long fight because the Holla Boss stole protect and used it for itself. Battle of Promyvion - Dem This is a pretty straight forward battle. This Mega Boss spawns offspring at less than 50% HP. When it happens, WARs hit up 2 hour job ability know as Mighty Strike. Also WARs need to provoke offspring to prevent those mobs from engaging your healer. This is a 5 to 7 min fight and you will win in flawless victory. Battle of Promyvion - Mea This is another straight forward battle. This Mega Boss use aoe - poison so bring antidote. Also this Mega Boss use special attack which is known as stab throat which reduce player HP to 5%. When it happens, don't panic because it reset hate. You will need to use Hi-Potion for that to save your healer mp so bring Hi-Potions. This Mega Boss do use aoe - weight down so WARs need to share provoke to keep Mega Boss within your attack range. If you do it right, it will be another flawless victory Battle of Holla I am not sure if this should be known as straight forward battle because of a lot of provokes going on. This Mega Boss use aoe - cursa and sleep so bring Holy Water and Poison Potion. Be sure to remember to use Poison Potion before you egage the Mega Boss. WARs need to keep shadows up at all time and share provoke when need. It is possible that PLD can use Sentinel twice in here. If you do it right, another flawless victory lay here. Which Crag should we go first? I would suggest doing Promyvion - Mea first then Promyvion - Dem and last Promyvion - Holla. I am consider that Promyvion - Holla is the toughest battle but can be flawless victory if plan go right. ~Good Luck~ Bahamut Server Thundercatz (LS Assistance Leader and CoP Leader) Ruy (CoP Advisor) CloudStrifez (LS Leader and CoP Leader) Darkhayabusa Aerithz Predatorj Tracia Category:Guides